Crystal Clear
by JazTheEpic
Summary: " The truth is dangerous, I thought by now I would have learned that." Moving to Forks, Washington with her sister, Sophia can't help but feel at home in the familiar surroundings but finds herself thrown into the world the supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

"Bella, I'll be fine. You know how I feel about flying, I'll be there in an hour or so." I spoke aloud as I glanced over to my phone which was resting on the passenger seat.

"I know, I'm just worried about you." Her voice sounded from the device which came out just slightly muffled considering the outside noises as well as the sounds from my car itself.

"So, how's Dad? I swear you guys are like carbon copies of each other." Laughing I took a turn as my GPS spoke over me.

I could already tell I was getting closer to Forks, the sky was beginning to become gray as I drove on. It was nice knowing I'd be coming back home to Forks, I had honestly preferred the cool weather versus the warm, sunny Arizona while my sister seemed to have a rather different opinion on the matter.

"Char- Dad's fine, he misses his fishing buddy apparently." She gave a small laugh as she spoke knowing how true it was.

"I definitely have to agree on that, I miss going out and fishing with him." It was true, Charlie and I bonded over fishing together and when Bella and I would visit in the past he and I would run off and go fishing while dragging Bella unwillingly behind us, well I'd drag her, Charlie would be too awkward about pushing her to come.

" How much longer do you think you'll be?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"According to my GPS, I should be about forty minutes away?" I said unsure of the estimated time on the screen, it definitely seemed as though I were closer to Forks than it said.

" Well, I'm going to go ahead and let you focus on driving." She said shifting on her bed I assumed due to the creaking sounds in the background before she continued, " I don't need your car wrapped around a tree today." She muttered.

I won't deny it, I drove fast and I couldn't help it, I loved the feeling of zipping down the road especially with the roof down so my hair could whip around in the breeze.

"Alright, see you soon, Bells," I said as I reached over to hang up the phone as well as pulled the roof back up considering the closer I got to Forks the closer I would be to rain.

With the soft sound of music coming from the radio and my thoughts to keep me busy, the drive was rather pleasant. I couldn't help think about how different things may be now in Forks, it had been some time since either of us had even visited. Bella had grown tired of visiting and I felt uncomfortable going without her. We were pretty much joined at the hip and it was understandable, we were always looking out for each other.

Looking forward through the drizzling rain I could see a sign welcoming me to Forks and I smiled as I drove past it. The town was just as I remembered, not much having changed in the few years I was away. It was refreshing to see so much green as I drove on, the trees framing the road and a few small flowers emerging from behind them. I felt at home again, I loved my mom more than anything, but Forks would always feel that way to me.

It only took a short while for me to pull up in front of the house, a rather old looking truck parked alongside a police cruiser sat in front of it as I pulled in beside the cruiser. As I pulled in Bella opened the door with a smile and walked over to my car.

"Took you long enough," She said with her smile remaining on her face, "Charlie was beginning to get a bit impatient."

" Oh really now?" I asked raising a brow," Where's the old man at now?"

She turned and pointed back to the house, "He's watching baseball in the living room."

I nodded as she spoke, "That makes sense knowing him, I'm gonna go ahead and head in. I'll come back for my stuff later on."

Bella nodded before turning around and heading inside with me trailing behind her. As we entered the house I could hear Charlie laughing at something along with another man's voice joining in with it.

Entering the living room I was surprised to see some familiar faces, both Billy Black and his son were sitting in the living room along with Charlie. Billy was positioned so he was angled towards the television while also at a good enough angle to still speak with the group. You could tell from how the room was organized Charlie had arranged in for Billy to have easier movement in the room whenever he would come over. The group looked up as Bella and I entered the room and I gave them a small smile and a wave," Guess who finally arrived?" I asked.

Charlie smiled as he stood up and made his way over to me, "Finally, my fishing pal is here. You took long enough, didn't you?" He jokingly asked.

"You and I both know that planes and I don't mix very well." I shook my head at the thought of being so high up in the air, it was definitely something that scared me. Heights had never been something I enjoyed, even roller coasters despite the thrill of riding them I could never stop the rush of fear once we hit a certain height.

" I know, I just wish you and Bells would have traveled together, Soph." I could tell he felt protective over us by his tone, he was probably worried about what could have happened with me driving alone to get here.

"Don't worry, I'm here now and I'm in one piece." I reached out giving him a quick hug before looking at the others in the room," Now, I believe I haven't seen you two in a while."

Grinning I made my way over to Billy who was smiling as well," Billy Black, still dancing I see?" I asked raising a brow as he laughed.

"Definitely, your father over there can't keep up with me." He pointed over to Charlie who feigned insult but still laughed as well.

I spent a few more hours talking with Billy, Jacob, Charlie, and Bella until Billy and Jake decided to head home. Bella and I had quickly found out that Charlie was not exactly skilled in cooking and we decided just as quickly that we would be the ones cooking from then on.

The night flew by mainly consisting of me unpacking and getting settled back into my old bedroom. The room had remained the same save a new bed along with an older computer for school work. It wasn't too much, but I was grateful for it so long as it booted up correctly. I know Charlie wasn't too sure about what we wanted or what we had grown to hate so he probably decided to leave that up to us. I had organized my possessions around the room by the time the sky grew darker.

Charlie had discussed the school issue with us earlier and informed us that he had registered us at the high school already and we would have similar schedules to our old ones. I couldn't help but wonder how the day would go and how Bella and I would adjust to Forks. I was looking forward to school for once and tried to keep my thoughts positive.

The next morning I was the first awake in the house judging by the silence coming from the rest of the household. Deciding to take advantage of being the first awake I slowly got out of my bed, my blanket falling to the floor as I stretched out letting out a small yawn as I did so. I grabbed the clothes I had laid out the previous night before heading to the bathroom to shower.

While getting ready I couldn't help but think of the day ahead of Bella and I. We'd be the new kids in a school full of students who have known each other their entire lives. I doubted any of the kids would remember us from our visits here over the years, though it wasn't something I would rule out completely. According to Bella the school only had three hundred and fifty-seven students- now fifty-nine I suppose, which compared to her junior class consisted of over seven hundred kids it would be hard not to pick us out of a crowd. I knew Bella hated the idea of being here, the walls were thin and with our rooms being right beside each other I could hear her crying before she finally fell asleep. She was another reason I came, I knew she would come back for our mother's sake and I knew she'd need me here with her by her side. Bella and I were different in appearance and personality, but despite that, we relied on each other more than anything.

Hearing the sound of a bed creaking as the owner began to wake up I finished up in the shower and got dressed before brushing my teeth and taking another glance in the mirror before brushing my dark locks into a somewhat presentable ponytail. I quickly finished u in the bathroom as to let Bella and Charlie get ready as well and made my way downstairs. I had left my bag down here the night before already packed so I'd be fine to leave whenever I was ready to go.

I made my way into the kitchen grabbing three bowls and spoons before fixing cereal for the three of us with what was there. It only took a few minutes for Bella and Charlie to get downstairs and grab the bowls I had made for them.

"Hurry up, Bells," I said finishing up my bowl and heading over to discard the bowl and spoon into the sink.

Charlie had quickly finished his and gave me a nod of appreciation before standing and doing the same as I had before making his way over to grab his jacket and gun, "Good luck today, you two. " He gave us both an awkward smile before leaving.

"So, are you ready for today?" I asked leaning against the counter as I waited for her to finish her bowl.

"Honestly?" Bella asked raising a brow at me," I don't know, Sophia. It's going to be a tough adjustment and you know how I felt about coming here." She shrugged as she headed over to the sink to discard her bowl and spoon.

"Well, if things work out we should have at least a few classes together considering the classes I took back in Arizona," I said leaning off of the counter and grabbing my bag as I waited for her to grab her stuff as well.

"Fingers crossed on that." She muttered as she grabbed her stuff and headed out the door.

"So, I'm guessing you're taking your brand new truck, right?" I asked putting emphasis on the 'new' part.

"Unless you're willing to drive me?" I could feel her pleading with me to take her, but I decided to have some fun for now.

"Nope, you're on your own, hot stuff." I grinned and headed to my car before getting in and speeding off knowing she was probably imagining thousands of ways to murder me then and there.


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled in front of the first building, the parking lot seemed almost completely empty save for a few vehicles parked in random spots. It definitely appeared different compared to our school back in Arizona. Where were the metal detectors? The fences? The onslaught of security? In a town this small it was probably unnecessary and in comparison more than likely it would be overwhelming to have anything similar.

The sound of clanking and the roar of Bella's truck filled the air as she pulled into the space beside me and parked before getting out.

"Thanks for the ride." She said playfully glaring at me as I hopped out of my car.

"No problem, Bells." I said laughing as I slung my bag over my shoulder before shutting the car door behind me.

She shook her head before looking at the building in front of us seeming to be considering turning back around and going home.

"Come one, Bells. The sooner we go in the sooner we hurry up and get home." I said grabbing her arm and dragging her down the stone path leading to the door. She stopped just short of the door and took a deep breath before nodding her head towards me before I opened the door for us. I released her arm and let her enter first following behind her.

The temperature was definitely warmer and seemed to be cozy, the first person my eyes landed on was a plump woman with red hair, glasses and a plain purple t-shirt. I stole a glance over to Bella who seemed to regretting her choice in clothing already as she looked over the woman.

The woman looked up from her computer, "Hello, can I help you?"

I gave her a small smile as walked towards her, "Yes, actually. I'm Sophia Swan and that's my sister Isabella." I said pointing my thumb over to Bella who had just made her way over to the spot beside me.

I could see her yes widen behind the frames of her glasses, she was expecting us, this was probably the highlight of her week. We were the chief's daughters finally returned home at last.

"Of course," she said as she dug through the stacks of papers littering her desk in search of something before she finally found whatever she had been in search of. " I have both you young ladies's schedules right here and two maps for each of you." She said pulling out numerous papers and spread them out on the desk.

She went over our schedules with us as well as highlighting the best paths to take to each class on our maps and gave us each a slip of paper for our teachers to sign which we were supposed to bring back to the office at the end of the day. She gave us a final smile and wished us luck on our first day of school in Forks. I gave a genuine smile while Bella's seemed to appear forced on.

When we headed back out to our vehicles students had begun to arrive. After a quick exchange I got into my car and she her truck and began following the line of traffic. Looking over the cars littering the parking lot it was easy to tell most the vehicles here were older models, though there was a shiny Volvo which seemed to stand out among the others. The cars here were a big contrast to those in Arizona, we had lived in one of the few lower income neighborhoods. It had been common to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the student parking lot back home.

I pulled into an empty spot and waited for Bella to pull in beside me, the roar of her truck quickly being shut off as she removed the key. I could see a few glances being thrown towards our vehicles, the roar of her truck having drawn attention to us.

I had already gotten out of my small car, but she stayed strapped into hers, holding the map in front of her face as she quickly studied before taking a deep breath and finally exiting the car.

She had pulled her hood up, already attempting to hide her face and blend into the crowd. I won't lie, I was probably going to make that difficult considering the bright jacket I had grabbed before we left.

We made our way down the teenager crowded sidewalk scanning the buildings we passed, reached the cafeteria we separated as she left for building three for English while I headed out to building five for Algebra 2

Finding the building proved fairly easy and it was actually nice that the class wasn't quite as crowded as it was back in Arizona. The class only consisted of about twenty kids, all of which had seemed overly curious about the newcomer otherwise known as myself.

Bella and I had two classes together, Spanish and Gym, in our Spanish class she and I were approached by a girl named Jessica who others looked at in awe when she spoke to us. She came on as overly friendly at first, but it honestly seemed as though she cared more about talking with the new kids rather than actually making friends in my opinion.

She had invited us to sit with her during lunch with her and and her friends. When we entered the cafeteria it seemed to quiet down as curious eyes followed our movements. We ended up sitting at a table with several of her friends, one being a boy who seemed all to eager to make our acquaintance.

I tuned out the table's conversation as my eyes wandered across the room before they landed on a table situated far off in a corner as far as it could be from our table.

There were five of them sitting there. All looking into different directions, none looking in any particular spot nor eating any of the untouched food on their trays. None of them spoke to the other, but none of them appeared awkward in any sense.

Unlike the rest of the students, not one of them was staring at Bella and I. None of the looked alike, save the two blondes, though it seemed that was their main similarity.

There were three boys and two girls, of the three boys, one was large with bulging muscles with dark, curly hair and judging by looks could have been the eldest of the boys. One of the other boys was lanky without the noticeable muscles and had a head full of messy bronze colored hair, he appeared to be the youngest of the group, much more boyish. Finally, the last of the boys was tall and lean, but still had noticeable muscles along with honey blond hair.

The girls were complete opposites. The tall one had a figure similar to a model if not better and an air of confidence even from afar, her hair fell past her shoulders in blond waves. The other girl was much shorter in comparison, with a pixie like appearance, thin to the extreme with small features. Her hair was black, cut short and spiking out in every direction.

Though at first glance they were completely different if you kept looking it was devastatingly obvious. They were all a chalky pale tone, somehow paler than even Bella. Each had a pair of dark, seemingly almost black eyes despite the contrasting colors in their hair. Though each part of their faces seemed perfect, underneath their eyes had dark, bruise like shadows.

As I continued to examine the group the small girl stood, tray in hand, despite the uneaten food still resting on it and made her way to the garbage. My eyes couldn't help but widen at the way she walked, she seemed to have the grace of a ballerina or even the sort of walk one would see on a runway. After she dumped her tray she quickly left the room at an almost impossible speed to be normal.

Pulling my gaze away I looked over to Bella to find her already watching the table, her brows furrowed as she bit her bottom lip obviously thinking the very things I had been.

"Who are they?" She asked turning to Jessica who looked up as though she seemed to already know who she had been referring to. My eyes had returned to the group and as she spoke, the youngest of the table looked up, meeting her eyes before looking at Bella and then finally meeting my gaze.

Unlike the two beside me, I returned his look, not looking away and instead raising a brow at him. After a moment passed he looked away, small frown on his lips before his mouth subtly moved as though he were speaking. His hands had begun to pick apart the uneaten bagel on his tray, tearing it into small pieces.

Jessica let out an embarrassed giggle, she had looked away and instead stared down at the table as Bella did as well.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live with Doctor Cullen and his wife." She said under her breath.

Bella nodded as she spoke, looking back up at the group.

They all had unique names, older ones, but still rather interesting ones. I had to say that Rosalie was genuinely a beautiful name as was Alice.

"They are... very nice looking." Bella said pausing in between the words.

I snorted," That's the understatement of the year."

I saw the corner of the younger male's lips quirk up as I spoke and I couldn't help but wonder if he had heard me, but that'd be impossible from this distance. he was probably listening to his brother's words.

Jessica squealed over me, "Yes!" she let out yet another giggle as she looked back up towards the table as well. "They're all together though— Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." Her voice was full of obvious shock though there was something else underneath, maybe jealousy?

"Which ones are the Cullens?" Bella asked. "They don't look related…"

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins — the blondes — and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children." Bella said skeptically turning to look at Jessica.

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and it seemed that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason judging by her bitter tone. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, I could guess the reason was jealousy as I had thought previously. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids though." she added, as though that took away from their kindness.

I couldn't help but wonder how long she had been watching them herself, she seemed to have quite a good amount of background information on the family.

Bella stole a glance back to their table practically bubbling over with curiosity. I couldn't help but think that this could keep her mind occupied while we stayed here.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked.

I doubted it with the amount of running around we had done in the past while visiting here either of us would have noticed them at least once.

"No," Jessica said in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to new arrivals like us. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

"Alaska?" I asked looking over to her That actually sounded pretty interesting, I wonder why they moved?

"Yeah, it's a bit weird to be honest." She said shrugging.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" Bella asked looking over at their table only to find that said male was already looking at her, his face one of frustration.

"What's wrong with his face?" I snorted looking between the two. As I spoke his eyes shot over to me as if he still expected me to look away and I continued to stare back refusing to look away.

Jessica ignored my comment and answered her, "That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed and I couldn't help but smirk.

"So, when'd he turn you down?" I asked leaning back in my seat, raising my brow as I awaited her response.

"What?" She rapidly blinked obviously not expecting the question to come from me.

"Did I stutter?" Bella was looking away from us both, but I had already heard the snort she had let out after I had asked the question.

She ignored me the rest of the lunch period opting for talking with Bella instead.

The rest of lunch went by smoothly other than that and once the bell rang we went our separate ways heading off to our classes.


	3. Chapter 3

When Bella and I met back up in our final class she seemed to be thinking over something. It was fairly easy to know when she was thinking about anything intently, her brows would furrow as she grew deeper in her thoughts.

We had gotten lucky today, Coach Clapp assigned both of us our uniforms but we were lucky enough not to need to dress out for today. So, we spent our time sitting on the bleachers as we waited for the school day to come to an end.

"Alright," I turned to her on the seat, the hard plastic scuffing as I did," I already know something is up, Bells. You might as well spit it out at this point."

She snapped out of her trance and looked over at me, "Honestly, I don't know. Do you remember that family from lunch?" She asked.

"The slightly intimidating models?" I jokingly ask," Yeah, what about them?"

Bella seemed to hesitate before she finally spoke," The youngest, Edward, sits beside me in Biology."

I quirked a brow up as she spoke, "Don't tell me he left you dazzled?" I asked lightly teasing her.

"No, he actually tried to sit as far from me as physically possible," She looked away for a moment before looking back to me, " If looks could kill, I would be beyond dead."

She seemed genuinely frustrated over it, but it wasn't that surprising considering just like everyone else she'd stared at him as if he were somehow different from others. It didn't seem unusual to want to distance yourself from people who would act that way.

" It might just be how you treated him?" I suggested, "I mean you did kind of stare at him like he was some kind of alien."

Her eyes widened in surprise, " I honestly didn't really think about it that way, Soph." She sighed leaning back against the seat in the row behind us. "I'll have to talk to him the next time I see him and clear it up."

Coach Clapp blew the whistle and the students rushed out to the lockers to go and change. I sighed shaking my head as I stood and stretched out.

I turned back around and looked down at her, "I'm just saying that might," I put extra emphasis on the word 'might', "be the problem. He might just not like you, it's not that big of a deal if he doesn't."

I shrugged it off, "Now come on and get up. The sooner we're ready the sooner we can actually get out of here."

She nodded and sat up before gathering her stuff together making sure to bundle up her uniform in the process and shove it into her bag.

Just as she finished the final bell rang releasing us from the class, the gym flooded with students who had finished changing. We followed the flow of the crow before making our way out to the office we had entered at the beginning of the school day.

As we entered the office the first thing I noticed was the boy leaning against the counter, the tousled bronze colored hair immediately cluing me in on who it was. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Bella turn and I grabbed her by the arm before she could make a run for it.

From where we stood it was easy to hear the argument between him and the lady at the desk, from the sounds of it he was trying to switch out of his biology class. I took a quick peek over to Bella who had obviously heard the same as I had.

"Douche," I said under my breath shaking my head, if he had a problem with her that bad then he should have at least tried to talk to her about it.

The door behind us opened again, a light breeze blew into the room rustling the papers as well a lightly blowing Bella's hair. The girl who entered made her way to the desk deposited a slip of paper before making her way out of the office. It seemed fine enough, but Edward's back had tensed as he slowly turned around, his eyes seemed to pierce through Bella. Out of instinct I discretely placed myself in front of her, glaring back at him despite my shaking hands. Bella had frozen in fear until I stepped in front of her, his eyes stayed focused on us for a second before he turned back to the receptionist.

"Never mind, then," he said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And he turned on his heel without another look in our direction and disappeared out the door.

After he left, we approached the desk and the woman asked us both how our day had gone to which Bella replied with a simple yet obviously strained, "It was fine."

The woman clearly did not believe her one bit but did not question it at despite this.

After we handled our papers Bella was quick to leave and get to the truck, her face flooding with relief as the monster came into sight.

"I don't think it had anything to do with my staring at him." She said not turning around as she opened the truck door and threw in her bag.

"Did you stab the guy or something?" I asked half joking as she got into the truck.

"That's twice today I've been asked that and the answer is no, I did not stab him." She snapped back at me as she climbed into her truck, slamming the door in the process.

"Bella, it's not that big of a deal. He's just being a jerk, nothing more. You and I both know that we've dealt with people with worse attitude issues back in Arizona than him." I said as she began to pull out of her parking spot.

"I am going to speak to him tomorrow and clear this up, okay?" She said not giving me a chance to reply as her she quickly drove away, well as quick as that beast would allow her to go anyways.

I shook my head as my eyes followed the truck out of the parking lot. She needed to think about things before getting pissed off, that boy had something behind his look that was beyond being simply pissed off. He looked ready to destroy her right there.

"I'm going to have to keep an eye on the both of them from now on," I sighed turning around and heading to the driver's side fo my car.

The next day was interesting, to say the least, Bella was visibly miserable. It was hard knowing that she was this depressed while being here. I felt bad knowing there wasn't too much I could do about it.

She seemed to be looking for a certain Cullen for the most of the day, during lunch her eyes would continuously dart across the room to the Cullen's table in search of him.

Mike had directed us to his table to which had very obviously made Jessica's day, but Bella remained distracted despite my efforts to pull her into the conversations at the table.

As our lunch came to an end Bella began to slowly relax, her eyes moving from the Cullen's table as the bell rang. She left with Mike who honestly looked almost like a puppy trying to get her attention as they walked away. I shook my head in the direction of their backs as I made my way to the trash can to toss my tray and the remaining fries on it away.

Just as I turned to leave I bumped into something equivalent to a wall and looked up startled. One of the Cullens was looking down at me, he lip twitched up in disgust as she looked at me. It was the blonde one, I wracked my brain for her name and it came to me almost immediately, "Rosalie?" I said aloud, it comes out as a question.

"Sorry about that, I really should've paid more attention." I continued to speak as she just stared at me.

"Okay," I dragged the word out, " I'm Sophia Swan." I held my hand out to her which she stared at before letting out a small sigh and reaching out with one hand to grip my own while her other hand held her tray which was still full of food, none of it having been touched at all from the looks of it. Her hand was ice cold, but despite this, I held back a flinch from the touch.

"Rosalie Hale, now, can I toss this?" She asked gently lifting the tray as she released my hand.

I nodded quickly moving out of her way as she moved forward with the same grace her sister showed just yesterday.

"We have French together, right?" I asked, I already knew the answer though, it would be difficult to miss one of them at all. They had a way of standing out, even in a crowd.

"Yes, we do." She said turning around to face me, just as gracefully as before.

From the tone of her voice, I could tell she was growing irritated and decided to end the conversation, "Alright, well I guess we should hurry and go if we want to get to class on time." I said reaching up and rubbing the back of my neck beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable under her gaze.

She nodded before brushing past me and making her way to our class. She had been just in front of me as we made our way, but as I looked away for just a second and looked back up she was already gone. When I finally reached the classroom she was sitting in the back corner with one of the other Cullen kids, he was one of the older boys, the one who looked the most like his sister who sat alongside him. His hair was a light blonde and his skin just as pale as his siblings.

As I examined the two, he looked up as though he felt my eyes on them. My breath hitched as our eyes connected, his eyes were pitch black, the color consumed by the darkness. His eyes seemed to pierce through me, their gaze never wavering. His face was tensed up, not in any hostile way, but rather in confusion. He kept his gaze locked onto me before Rosalie looked up as well, her eyes widened slightly before they returned to their normal size. She grabbed her brother's arm and his head snapped towards her. I couldn't hear what they were saying but their lips were moving fast, judging by how he reacted it was easy to see that he was not pleased by whatever she was saying.

After a moment they both stood and made their way to the teacher's desk and there was a quick exchange which I tried my best to listen to.

Rosalie had leaned forward towards the teacher, her blonde hair fell over her shoulders in waves," Jasper isn't feeling well, could you excuse us both so that I can drive him back home?" Her voice seemed to have a bell like chime to it.

"Jasper," I spoke his name under my breath, not quite audible enough to be heard by anyone near me and yet his head turned towards me as though he had heard my voice.

His face was tensed, his eyes filled with something I had never seen before and yet it struck fear into me instantly. His eyes held a wildness that paralyzed me in my spot.

Before anything further could happen Rosalie grabbed his arm, her eyes pierced through me before she dragged him out of the room.

"I guess I can understand why Bella's feather got all ruffled yesterday." I muttered shaking my head as I waited fro class to begin.

The class had pass by quickly and before I knew it the bell had rang and sound of students packing away their materials as well as leaving filled the room. I quickly grabbed my bag and made way out of the classroom and headed to my the gym to join Bella.

Bella couldn't avoid having to participate in the class today and the kids in the class quickly realized she was a hazard to be around on the volleyball court, especially after she took out one of our players as she frantically hit a ball she couldn't dodge. The class went by rather quickly, full of kids avoiding giving Bella the ball and me poking fun at her for the incident.

By the end of the day, Bella's face was completely a unique color of pink and would give me the evil eye whenever I tried to make a joke about her earlier incident in class.

She was quick to get into her truck and leave while I took my time getting into my car. The events of the day sped through my head. Dark eyes were the first to come to mind and the memory of pure fear. I shook my head trying to clear away my thoughts before starting the car and pulling out of the parking spot.


	4. Chapter 4

That night we ate together, Bella and I quickly discovered Charlie was incapable of cooking anything our first night here and both agreed she'd have to take over as my cooking was on the same level as his. She had made a trip to buy groceries after we had left school and had stocked the kitchen with the basics for now. While she waited, of course, there were quite a few from Mom, I had forgotten to check my inbox before and email her so of course she was worried sick. There was a message from her from only just a few moments ago

She had typed out, "Sophie,

You and your sister really need to learn how to check in every now and then! Bella finally got in touch with a short while ago, but why haven't you? I miss you both already. How's the weather there? Bella hadn't really given me an answer to that one. I bet it's raining, it always is there.

I love you, Mom"

I was quick to reply to her, she would grow antsy if I didn't reply sooner or later. After sending the email I slid the chair back away from the desk I decided to go and check in on Bella. Surprisingly her door was open, from what I could tell she was reading Withering Heights once again. Reaching up I tapped my knuckle against the door frame and she looked up before waving me in and marking her spot in the book.

"How's the whole stalking the pasty kid thing going?" I asked plopping down beside her on her bed.

She narrowed her eyes at me as she placed her book on the other side of her. She rocked her head to the side before deciding on an answer, " It's not stalking," She frowned, "He wasn't there either way."

"Oh no, Bells, he's catching on!" I said poking at her side as I laughed.

She shook her head, laughing along with me," I honestly have no clue what's his deal."

"Bells, I don't think anyone does. If the guy has a problem with you then that's something he needs to deal with, not you." I reached over and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to my side, "Boys are weird and awkward, " Smirking over to her I added, "Huh, sounds just like you, Bells."

Bella playfully shoved my arm off, "You're right," It took her a second to realize what she had said, "Wow, never would've thought the day would come when Sophia Allison Swan was actually right about something."

I feigned insult as I shoved her back and placed a hand over my heart, "Come on, we both know I'm the smartest of the two of us."

Bella shook her head before she moved to stand up, "I should go check on the food. Are you coming?"

I nodded and stood up as well before following her back down to the kitchen. Once we got down there we heard the front door open and Charlie coming inside. Bella quickly took the potatoes out and put the steak in to broil.

"Bella? Soph?" Charlie called out as he came in.

"Humph, who else would it be?" I asked aloud sending a smile over to Bella who was obviously thinking along the same lines as I had.

"Hey, Dad, welcome home," Bella said as he hung his gun up and removed his boots. It was strange seeing him simply hang the gun up, I still remember when he'd remove the bullets beforehand.

"What's for dinner?" He asked, judging from his tone he was wary of not knowing considering our own mother's rather creative recipes.

"Don't worry, Dad. She's only cooking steak and potatoes, you'll live another day." I said elbowing him in the side.

His relief was evident immediately, I couldn't blame him. Mom's cooking could be pretty scarring for anyone. Charlie seemed at a loss for what to do so I dragged him into the living to watch TV while Bella finished off cooking the food. I think it made it easier for him this way, he was used to just being able to come home and relax in front of his TV. It seemed to help Bella become more relaxed as well.

It only took a short while until Bella was finished cooking and she called us both in to eat. I had to give her props, it smelt heavenly.

Charlie apparently thought the same considering the sound his stomach made.

" It smells great, Bell." He said making his way over to the table as Bella fixed our plates.

"Thanks."

There was a moment of silence once we were all seated before Charlie decided to break it, "So, how was school?"

"It was interesting, to say the least, everyone is fascinated by the new kids of course," I said as I cut into my steak.

"Oh definitely," Bella said nodding her head along.

"Not too interested, right?" Charlie asked raising a brow at us.

"Nah, but I've got to say Newton's got a thing for Bells," I said laughing as Bella shot a glare in my direction.

"Oh?"His knife scraped against the plate as he waited for more information.

"You should've seen him today, the boy followed her around like a puppy."

"Humph, don't think I didn't see that Eric kid eyeing you, Soph," Bella said teasingly with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Alright," I said holding my hands u[p in surrender," I cave. It was an eventful day nonetheless."

Bella nodded in agreement before taking a bite into her steak. Charlie had already worked through about half of his plate which in all honesty didn't surprise me one bit at this point. Charlie knew how to dig in, but he preferred to do it outside of the house due to his less than superb cooking skills.

"What about those Cullen kids?" I asked after a moment, I was curious after all. I mean from the look Bella gave she obviously was as well.

"Dr. Cullens kids?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I heard that they're all fairly new here as well so I was a bit curious about them," I said shrugging as I ate.

"They're all good kids, people just can't seem to leave them alone though." He said shaking his head obviously disapproving of their treatment.

I nodded, it made sense after all. Jessica seemed less than kind about them, mainly fawning over their appearances rather than the group as a whole. She as well as most of the school seemed to think of the group as separate from the rest of the student body.

"I spoke with one of the girls earlier and though she was a bit intimidating she was moderately nice, to say the least." I wasn't lying, Rosalie genuinely intimidated me, but I couldn't help but think that the way she acted was nice for her.

"I'm glad you're trying to get along with them, they need some friends around here," He said as he finished up what was left on his plate.

Not long after Charlie finished Bella and I had as well. Judging by the look she was giving me we were definitely going to talk at some point about my own Cullen encounter, but rest was going to be first on my list. Though I tried and tried to go to sleep once I reached my room I had trouble sleeping that night, my mind was bubbling over with thoughts over a certain Hale. I had tossed and turned until I finally fell asleep beneath the covers of my bed.

I can't say waking up was any better than falling asleep, the room was cooler than it had been when I had fallen asleep and even the blankets couldn't keep it out. After a few moments, I opened my eyes, squinting towards the source of the cool air which from where I lied was the window across the room. I slowly dragged myself out of bed forcing myself awake and made my way over to the window.

"I really could have sworn this was shut," I murmured," I don't even remember ever opening this."

My brows furrowed as I came to that conclusion. Bella wouldn't have come in here just to do something like that and Charlie was completely ruled out of that, he was too awkward to invade our privacy. It bothered me, but I decided against telling Charlie as it was very unlikely that someone came in from a window that high. I did have some strange sleep habits so I couldn't completely rule out the theory that I might have gotten up and opened it. I was the type of person who preferred cool air over the heat in the house when I slept. It had been something I had a lot of trouble with back in Arizona, Bella preferred being warm while I would always blast the AC as much as she'd let me.

I took my time getting ready, I was already late judging by the time shown on my phone's screen. Bella had probably heard my tossing around and decided to leave me to sleep in at least for some small amount of time. The small amount I had gotten would just barely pull me through the day, but I had to go whether I fell asleep there or not.

Once I finished getting ready I grabbed my bag along with a pack of Poptarts on the way out the door. Before I headed to my car I made sure the front door was locked, my window being left open had left me uneasy and it was best to be careful for now.

Going to school here already felt comfortable to me, we had made a few friends and though they were all extraordinarily unique in their own ways I appreciated their ability to confront the two new kids. I knew from experience in the past it felt difficult to build up the nerve to speak to someone new, it had to be even more so here with everyone knowing each other for years, and if you didn't step up sooner or later you'd regret it.

Forks was a close-knit kind of place, everyone knew each other therefore making it somewhat difficult to approach newcomers as well as difficult for said newcomers to approach others here. When we first decided that we were coming to stay with dad I was relieved to at least have Bella with me, coming alone I probably wouldn't have the balls to even try and talk to the others. I had even surprised myself when I found myself speaking to one of the Hales if anything I should have been more than intimidated but I found it somewhat easier to speak to her than the others despite her lack of interest in speaking with me. I think that might have been the very reason I found her more comfortable to speak with, she had no obvious interest in me nor did I have quite the same amount of interest in her or her family as the rest of the student body including my sister seemed to have.

I had to admit, I was curious about them more than ever, but I knew that it probably felt overwhelming to have so many people trying to butt into your life or even know they're gossiping about you in some form or way. It had felt that way the moment people took note of Bella and I. It was easy to say that's just how it is. It's a small town and people are curious.

I couldn't let my mind be consumed by thoughts of them for now, I'd figure it out once I reached the school. I did want to get to know them for who they were rather than what I had been told by others who knew just as much as I did.

The drive to school didn't take long and once I reached the parking lot I pulled into the same spot as I had before and just as before, Bella's thundering truck pulled into the space beside me. I could already see her looking around the parking lot, for what I could only assume to be Edward's car, before looking completely and utterly relieved. I opened up my door and slid out once I turned my car out just as she did.

"So, I'm guessing you'll have a stress free day, huh?" I asked leaning against my car after I shut the door.

"Shut up," She said shaking her head, "I still don't get what his problem was. It makes no sense."

"Well, Bells," I said walking around the car and over to her, "You're not exactly a very welcoming person to most people."

She frowned, but nodded all the same, "I was just curious, but it's not like I asked him anything."

"Well, all I can tell you is that maybe try to be more open minded since you can't know what upset him so much. Just give him the benefit of the doubt." I said shrugging.

"Fine." She said before turning and heading off for her into the building and to her class as the first bell sounded.

"She's just going to stress herself out over this," I muttered under my breath before heading off to my own class.


End file.
